Two-dimensional code symbols such as QR code (trademark) have been used widely in recent years. Moreover, a POS terminal using a camera type scanner has appeared on the market as an apparatus for reading information from a two-dimensional code. The POS terminal using a camera type scanner can recognize not only a barcode but also a two-dimensional code such as QR code (trademark) and a discount seal and is therefore capable of automatically performing a discount operation to a commodity subject to the discount when the commodity is purchased by a customer.